


Dean的（搞基）清单

by ontheroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BisexualityBisexual Dean WinchesterNo Plot/PlotlessBrotherly BondingFluffLists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheroad/pseuds/ontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean写下了一张他愿意搞基的对象清单。对此，Sam还有别的建议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean的（搞基）清单

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean's List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076473) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> Translation of Dean's List  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076473/chapters/2162138?page=3&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false  
> by almaasi

Dean又一次涂掉了字母“C”，力道大到几乎用钢笔尖戳穿了汽车旅馆提供的纸张。现在，除了纸页上晕开的蓝色墨水渍和原有的旅馆Logo外，只有他刚刚写就几个的标题大字出现在一览无余的记事本上。  
他轻轻放松了紧咬着的下颌，吞了吞口水。  
Dr. Sexy是可以肯定的。这点没什么疑问。  
他写下了这个名字，忍不住对着膝盖上的写字板微笑了起来。Dean此刻背靠着床头板，双肩抵着墙壁上俗艳的墙纸，在过去的几分钟里，墙壁也因为他的体温而开始变得温热起来。  
房间里的空调是阻止他大量流汗的有效工具，屋子里满是Sam止汗剂的难闻味道，但就这也比他们刚刚入住时房间里那股地毯灰尘味儿好闻多了。  
Dean瞥了Sam一眼，他正一动不动地坐在电脑前，与他面前的小小桌子形成了鲜明的对比——他那块头可大多了，即使对整个房间来说也显得太大只了些。在考虑了寻求弟弟帮忙的建议之后，Dean还是缩回了头，重新凝视起面前的纸页。  
Harrison Ford（哈里森福特）。年轻版的。夺宝奇兵版的，也许[1]。  
……还要带着那顶Indiana Jones（印第安纳琼斯）的招牌帽子。  
Dean小小地吸了口气，然后用牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，满足地想象着Indy和Dr. Sexy一起出现在脑海中的画面。牛仔靴，软呢帽。完美极了。  
他轻轻握着钢笔在笔记本上不由自主地拖曳，脑海里浮想联翩。  
他漫不经心地瞟了瞟电视机，商业广告在小声地播放着。亚利桑那州偏僻小镇里播放的日间电视节目无论出现在哪儿都是一样糟糕。Dean看了几分钟的化妆品广告，思绪越飘越远。  
最终他对着Sam轻轻说道，“嗨，你能帮我Google些东西吗？”  
Sam的视线穿过房间凝视在他身上，指尖仍安放在电脑键盘上。“额，好的。是案件相关的东西吗？”  
Dean低头看向手中的记事本，又抬头看向了Sam，“不是的。”  
Sam松懈了下来，但他并没有抱怨什么。Dean伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，抛出了他的问题，“好吧，有关一个男人。他曾出现在化妆品广告或者别的什么里，我几个月前看到的。他浑身都是纹身。”Dean伸手抹了抹脸，然后又抬手做起了手势，“他脸上有，应该是……整个头盖上，都是黑色的刺青。”将那句“有点儿火辣”部分咽回了口中。“我想知道他叫什么名字。我想他应该很有名，你应该能找到。”  
Sam眯了眯眼睛，轻轻地皱了皱眉，按照Dean的描述键入了搜索内容。  
Dean拿起了钢笔，在指尖来回转动起来。他有点儿紧张，但又清楚地知道Sam永远不会让他在自己的笔电上搜索任何内容，除非是跟案件相关的话。他们曾发誓永远不会谈论Dean上次检索时弹出的无数窗口，因此他只好让Sam帮他搜索。  
“Rick Genest，”Sam说，“行尸走肉剧里的？”  
Dean傻笑起来，“是啦，就是他。”他将这个名字写在Harrison Ford下面，又在旁边画了个小小的骷髅头。牛仔靴，软呢帽，纹身。仍然很棒。  
Sam动了动身体，Dean抬头对视上了他弟弟好奇的目光。  
“怎么？”Dean傻傻地问。  
“你在写什么？”Sam问，视线从笔电移到了Dean身上。  
Dean迅速吞咽了一下口水，对Sam毫无防备地笑了笑，“有什么问题吗？”  
“如果你不是在谋划信用卡诈骗的话，很高兴你终于能做个善良的好市民了。但是，如果你不来帮我的话可就吃不上晚饭了。”  
Dean恼火起来，他双腿在脚踝处交叉起来，皮靴撞击到了一起。“我会帮忙的。马上。”  
Sam哼了一声靠在了椅子上，双臂向后大大地伸展开来直到发出咔咔的声响，“你到底在干什么？”  
Dean耸了耸一边的肩膀，“列个清单。”  
“什么的清单？”  
Dean张了张嘴，手中的钢笔敲的更快了。“额，人……人的清单。”  
Sam又向前倾了倾身，一丝迷茫的表情出现在脸上。  
以免他再次费劲儿刺探，Dean直接解释道，“一些人的清单，那些我愿意……搞基的对象。”  
Sam不禁张了张嘴，震惊或者别的什么原因，这让Dean立即移开目光，扭头盯着手上的写字板打量了起来。他开始有点儿坐立不安，但仍尽量平稳地一动不动地握紧了手中的钢笔，试图不让Sam看出他的紧张。  
“好吧，”Sam过了一会儿才说，“目前你都写了哪些名字？”  
Dean看了看页面顶头的地方覆盖着的一堆线条，然后将视线往下移了移。“Dr. Sexy，显然……Harrison Ford还有Rick Genest。”  
Sam发出一阵愉悦的笑声，Dean没敢让自己看过去。  
“那我猜虚拟角色和大你三十岁的人都算数了。”  
Dean用钢笔在纸张右下角涂鸦起来，渐渐画满了那片空间。“额……额。我当时在想的是Indiana Jones而不是Harrison Ford本人。但星球大战里的Ford也算数。就是这样。”他耸了耸肩。  
Sam又发生些许轻微的笑声，这让Dean不再那么防备，少了些许紧张感。  
“接下来是谁？”  
Dean摇了摇头，“我只想到这些。”  
“去世的人算数吗？”  
Dean挑了挑眉，手中的钢笔开始给画好的眼睛着色，然后又开始画起了睫毛。“应该吧。”  
“那——”  
“哦，James Dean[2]。”Dean脱口而出道，边写下这个名字边微笑起来，写到姓氏的时候就更加顺手了，鉴于那可也是他曾写过无数次的自己的名字。他还用钢笔来回描了几遍，以便加重最后四个熟悉的字母。  
牛仔靴，软呢帽，纹身，老爷车。  
这些东西让他满足极了，当然也觉得十分有趣。他歪了歪头，往后重重地靠在了床头板上。他抬眼看向Sam，他弟弟并未回到工作上去。“你有什么想法，或者有什么建议吗？”  
Sam面带笑容地举手投降道，“哦，不可能的。你的清单你做主，伙计。”  
Dean在唇齿间转了转舌头，他用手拍打着写字板，之后又停了下来，边思索边在手下无意识地涂鸦出更多线条。  
接下来的几分钟，他又写下了“Batman / Bruce”，这让Sam忍不住笑了起来。Dean打趣地称呼他弟弟为Wonder Woman（神奇女侠），而Sam也厚脸皮地接受了。Dean笑着扭了扭头，脑海里依旧浮想联翩。  
牛仔靴，软呢帽，纹身，老爷车，英雄情结。  
“你喜欢牛仔电影，对吧？”Sam提议道，一只手向后捋了捋头发，“Eastwood怎么样？”  
Dean做了个鬼脸，“嗯。”  
“他，额，年轻的时候的确很好看，对吧？”  
Dean用手托着腮，试图掩饰起自己脸上迅速泛起的红晕。Sam也附和地点了点头，Dean耸耸肩，“是的，我猜。”  
他写下了Eastwood的名字[3]。Sam没说错，如果Dean有机会进行时间之旅的话，要是他偶然进入了意大利式西部片的世界里，而Eastwood昂首阔步地走向他并且跟他暗送秋波的话，Dean毫无疑问会放弃抵抗的。那不就是他列这个清单的目的吗：列出那些他会为之改变准则的对象。  
Dean的目光越飘越远，安详地沉浸在自己的幻想世界里，期间Sam也并未打扰他。Dean想象着自己的指尖划过那人敞开的领口里赤裸的肌肤，因为突然升起的热度而口干舌燥。老旧的笑容，黑白色的画面。  
Dean眨了眨眼睛驱散这火热的白日梦，清醒了过来。他叹了口气，看着电视上的天气预报员指着一个动画版的太阳移动到地图上亚利桑那州的位置。那人的深色皮肤在演播室灯光的照耀下闪闪发亮，亲切的笑容配着高高的颧骨显露在电视屏幕上。

阳光透过镶有花边的窗帘洒满房间，Dean对着窗户眨了眨眼睛，他不需要电视上那个消瘦单薄的穿着三件套西装的天气预报员特异来告诉他外面热的要死，房间里面已经热的要死了。  
Dean继续看着电视上那个天气预报员的双手在明亮的背景板上不断移动，思绪仍然停留在一双紧紧贴在自己臀部的充满男人气息的大手上，那双手带着他渐渐倒向了床铺。  
类似的幻想总是时不时地造访他，但它们毕竟只是……你懂的，只是幻想而已。这完全没有什么问题，同样地，列个清单也应该完全没有问题。又不是说他真的会去这样抚摸爱抚一个男人，因此这完全没什么大不了的。随便Sam怎么去想，Dean仍然百分百地确信自己喜欢女人。这一点儿没什么好怀疑得，事实就是如此。  
Dean轻轻笑了笑，在记事本上写下了“火辣的亚利桑那州天气预报员”。  
英雄情结，牛仔，体面的西装。  
他用线条描画出一幅由白衬衫和领带构成的简笔画。钢笔墨水是蓝色的，因此领带也是蓝色的。  
Dean的目光停在了被涂抹掉的记事本的顶头部分。  
他一动不动地盯着它。  
不，他这样告诫自己，试图赶跑脑海中出现的画面。  
“目前你的清单上都有哪些人？”  
Dean用钢笔头挠了挠头，念出了清单内容。念到最后一条的时候，他忍不住不好意思地假笑了下，“还有这个天气预报员。”  
Sam笑了笑，“他跟别的人物还是有些区别的。”他咕哝道。  
“什么？什么区别？”Dean问。  
Sam指着电视机说，“他离我们的现实生活更近。电影角色可能只是个虚构人物，但这个人不同，他还活着，也没有比你老很多，更不是个虚拟人物，因此，他跟其他人还是有区别的。”  
Dean眯了眯眼，“你在说什么？”  
Sam靠着椅子翘起了二郎腿，“除非你……我不确定，给自己划了个安全范围。只挑那些你在现实生活里永远不会遇上的人。”  
Dean有点儿不自在起来，“额……是的，那又如何？”  
“你有没有在现实生活里真正见过的什么人，你知道的，让你觉得他……很……惹人喜爱什么的？”  
Dean嗤笑了一声，曲起一条腿防备地挡在身前，“没有。说真的，Sam，这只是个清单罢了， 只是图个乐子而已。每个人都有的，又不是说大家真的会去做。”  
Sam咬了咬嘴角，“额，你怎么会这么想？”  
“什么？”  
“是什么让你觉得每个人都会有个搞基清单呢？”  
Dean咧嘴大笑了起来，“喔，Sammy。别这样，你的清单是都有谁？别藏着了，我竖着耳朵等着呢。”他伸出一只手朝Sam示意道。  
Sam张了张嘴，皱眉说道，“Dean，我没有这种清单。”  
“别害羞呀。我不会评论你的，我保证。”Dean说，“让我猜猜看，开头的一定是Brad Pitt（布拉德皮特）对吧？”  
Sam仍然愁眉苦脸地说道，“Dean，我没有那种清单。我不需要去考虑这种问题。如果我看到了个我喜欢的男人，那没问题，我会直接行动的。我不会跟自己兜圈子假装否认，我的意思是，我没有特意期待这种事，但我也不会故意回避的。”他一脸坦然地耸了耸肩。  
Dean不停地用钢笔敲打着写字板，目光在手中的记事本和Sam之间来回移动，最终他对着记事本皱眉说道，“额……那……你……”  
“我没有清单，”Sam再次柔声说道，“尽管如此，我还是觉得你的这个棒极了。你已经罗列了……大概七个人吧？你应该继续的，看看能不能凑够十个。”他微笑地跟Dean对视，“不过，我还是觉得有个名字早就应该出现在开头了。”  
Dean又看了看页面上被涂抹掉的部分，他不能直接问Sam那个人是谁，因为一旦那个名字被说出口，他就没有否认的余地了；他也不能不接这个话茬，因为那样Sam就会意识到自己也默认了那个名字。  
因此，Dean从脑海中搜刮了个别的话题，“你想让我挑个离现实生活近点儿的人物？我们昨天经过大使馆门口见过的那个人怎么样？额，穿着白制服戴着帽子的那个？”  
“那个海军上校？”  
Dean的嘴角抿出个笑容，高兴地发现Sam中计了，“是的，他，额，在我们经过的时候可能冲我笑了。”  
Dean察觉到Sam在偷笑。他吸了口气，低头在记事本上写下了“微笑的海军上校”。  
“你也回头了。”Sam说。  
“什么？”  
“上校经过的时候，你整个人转了360度盯着人家的屁股看，还因此差点绊倒自己。之后你甚至还一个人偷乐了好久。”  
Dean尴尬地伸手捂住了脸，他记得自己在接收了那个迷人微笑后简直如坠云端的奇妙感觉，但他没想到自己居然被Sam发现了。他舔了舔嘴唇，摆出一副扑克脸看向Sam，“那又如何？”  
Sam还在笑，那个混蛋。“没什么。你继续好了。”  
Dean做了个深呼吸，试图赶跑脑海里Sam在评判自己的想法。几分钟前，Dean可是全心全意地相信着“每个男人都会有个清单”这一想法，他以为这是个理所当然的事罢了：每个人都会有个为之破例的人。  
也许只有Dean如此罢了。也许他是唯一一个会时不时幻想男人，但仍然只跟女人上床的家伙而已。他知道James Dean是个在两个领域都吃得开的家伙，也知道许多他喜欢的音乐家根本不鸟自己床伴的裤裆里有什么。但这仍不妨碍Dean觉得自己是个异类。  
他的思绪从最近几个月里的性幻想上掠过，在想起了一个特别的回忆后忍不住傻笑起来。他对Sam笑着说道，“男版的Scarlett Johansson（斯嘉丽约翰逊），”他说，“叫他黑鳏夫什么的好了（揶揄寡姐的角色——黑寡妇）。”  
Sam从电脑前抬起头来，“还能怎么干？”  
“幻想不需要任何规则。”Dean耸耸肩，脸上挂着个大大的笑容。他真的很喜欢有个漂亮又强硬的坏蛋角色来推倒自己的想法。实话实说的话，他也会选女版的Scarlett。他一直想在床上尝试由女伴穿上假阳具干自己。Dean被这个想法逗乐了，他觉得自己还应该列个想要尝试的春宫大全清单，也许可以在完成目前这个清单后就去写那个。  
Scarlett的幻想让他忍不住开启了有关电影的想象，这让他想到了《星际迷航》。“Captain Kirk。”他敲着钢笔说。  
在比较了两个老年和青年版他最喜欢的飞船舰长后，他决定自己喜欢Chris Pine的程度要更甚于刚刚提到的海军上校和天气预报员——还有Scarlett。他在纸上写着“Batman”的位置下画了个箭头，添上了Captain Kirk的名字。耶，这样好多了。他稍后要在淋浴的时候靠着这个达到高潮。  
他还想到了电影《魔幻迷宫》里的David Bowie，于是没有多少犹豫就在清单上写下了“（穿皮裤的）Goblin King”[4]。  
Bob Dylan和Jimmy Page[5]也应该算上去。Dean看了看已经写到页脚的清单，觉得自己不应该再继续写下去了，不然清单上要写满自己青少年时期迷恋的所有音乐偶像了。牛仔，皮裤，音乐——都很迷人，但他得停下来了。  
但清单上似乎还缺失了什么。  
他看了看纸页顶头上被涂抹掉的部分，手指不停摩挲着上面被涂成锯齿状的线条，指尖也因此而沾染上了些许油墨。他仍能感觉到那被线条覆盖着的字母，它们仍然被掩藏在在那里，因为他知道它们一直都在那儿。  
一切都是不可避免的。他知道自己需要将那些字母再写一遍，不然这个清单就永远不会完整了。  
他放弃了抵抗，鼓足自己所有的勇气将笔尖移到了清单末尾处。整个清单不再是按照喜好程度排列了，因为，说实话，整个清单都不过只是个幻想罢了。清单上的所有人物都是他永远无法得到的。他从来就没有真的拥有过上面任何一个男人，至少在现实里没有。  
他补上的那最后一个名字才是唯一重要的。  
写完那个名字后，Dean忍不住对自己笑了起来。现在他终于对自己坦承了。毕竟，那也是他在清单一开始就曾写下的名字，也是他列下这个清单的原因：对自己开诚布公，赶跑一切担忧，不再迷惑不清。  
他将自己的清单上下打量了一番，数了数上面的十四个名字。他很高兴自己终于完成了所有内容，于是清了清喉咙以吸引Sam的注意力。  
他一一读出了清单上的大部分内容，但在看到Sam抿紧了双唇的时候开始坐立不安起来。  
“怎么了？有什么不对的地方吗？”Dean在读到Bob Dylan的时候停顿了下来。  
Sam轻轻地呼了口气，“你知道我刚刚说过你应该挑些离生活更近的人物吧？”  
Dean不自在地挪了挪身子，“额，耶。怎么了？”  
“你又倒退了回去，又挑了那些永远无法见到的人物。”  
“这又什么问题吗？”Dean冷笑道。  
Sam叹了口气，手指在膝盖上不停敲着。“听着，我知道这些都是为了好玩什么的。但难道你就没想过……别的什么吗？那些你应该纳入考虑的人什么的？”  
Dean合上了双唇，疑惑地问，“比如？”  
Sam含糊地挥了挥手，吐露了自己一直小心翼翼不敢越雷池一步的炸弹，“你难道一直没想过……别误会，但也许你就是……对男人有兴趣呢。”他将双手放到了桌子上，最终总结陈词道。  
“什么？你在说我是gay吗？”Dean难以置信地问出口。那就是Sam想说的吗？  
“不，不是gay。只是对男人有兴趣。”  
Dean轻轻张了张嘴。他该怎么回答？很显然他知道自己是喜欢男人的。显而易见。但Sam难道一直都不知道吗？他要是不知道的话又干嘛这么问呢？  
Sam叹了口气，伸出一只手遮住了眼睛。“Dean，性取向不是二进制的。它又不是非直即弯的。我知道你喜欢女人，但难道你就没想过，你喜欢看海军上校和天气预报员……难道这不会让你觉得——”  
“Sam，你能停下吗？”Dean怒声说道，“哦我的天啊，就……别说了。别让自己太难堪了。”他不满地摇了摇头，重又看向记事本。他咬紧了牙关，看着纸页一旁的涂鸦。蓝色的眼睛，蓝色的领带。  
“我是说，”Sam继续说道，仿佛没有被Dean打断一般，“也许你应该想想是否有一个男人……那个让你——”  
“你能闭嘴吗？”Dean猛地从床上站了起来，他起来的太猛了，以至于感到一阵晕眩。挫败感笼罩着他，他重重地吞了口水，做了个深呼吸让自己平静下来。他拨动着手上的写字板，手指移动到清单底部，感受着指尖下的钢笔印。他看向Sam，他的弟弟正用恳求的目光安静地凝视着自己。  
也许Dean应该直接把清单拿给Sam看，谁让他一直打断Dean继续读这份清单。  
轻轻地摇了摇头，Dean一步步走向Sam坐着的桌子。汗水湿透了他的衬衫后背，他撩了撩衣角扇了扇风。Dean再一次在心里说服自己去相信Sam会理解自己。他会的。  
Dean将记事本放到了Sam的笔电键盘上，页面朝上以便Sam阅读，然后放下了手臂，转身挠了挠脖子。Sam这会儿应该在读那份清单……最终，他总会看到结尾部分的。  
Dean’s List of Men I’d Go Gay For  
###  
Dr. Sexy  
Harrison Ford  
Rick Genest ☠  
James Dean  
Batman / Bruce  
➜ (Captain Kirk)  
Clint Eastwood  
火辣的亚利桑那州天气预报员   
微笑的海军上校  
男版 Scarlett Johansson  
（穿皮裤的）Goblin King  
Bob Dylan  
Jimmy Page  
CAS.

 

[1] Harrison Ford。参演1981斯蒂芬斯皮尔伯格导演的《夺宝奇兵》电影，饰演让无数人心心念念的印第安纳琼斯一角儿。还曾参演了《星球大战》。时光网剧照http://movie.mtime.com/10527/  
[2] James Dean，詹姆斯·拜伦·迪恩（1931年2月8日－1955年9月30日），著名美国电影演员，他的主流形象较代表他所处年代青年的反叛和浪漫，这些被称为“垮掉的一代”青少年，尝试以各种反社会行为来表达不满。代表《无因的反叛》《伊甸园之东》等。他热爱跑车活动，1955年9月30日，在加利福尼亚Cholame市附近不幸发生车祸，他被卡在另外一部车内死亡，英年早逝。  
[3] Clint Eastwood，（1930年5月31日－），也就是众人熟知的克林特·伊斯特伍德，他是美国演员、电影导演、电影制片、作曲家与政治人物。伊斯特伍德被称为“城市牛仔”，代表影片《廊桥遗梦》、《神秘河》以及第77届奥斯卡奖的最大赢家《百万宝贝》。  
[4] Goblin King，1986年的电影《魔幻迷宫》里的David Bowie饰演的角色Jareth。David Bowie是LZ超级喜欢的一个魅力非凡的摇滚歌手和演员，宝叔简直是狂炫酷霸的形象代言人，是英伦摇滚的代表人物。这里Dean提到的角色形象参见：http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0011179/?ref_=tt_cl_t1，http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_54b67acb0100wyvr.html  
（不要被图片上的非主流造型迷惑了，毕竟那是1986年的妖精形象。）  
[5] Bob Dylan就不用介绍了。Jimmy Page就是剧中Dean经常提到的Led Zeppelin 的队长兼吉他手。


End file.
